


When the Day Comes

by Hunymin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Atsumu is a bad boyfriend, Breakups, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plans For The Future, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Their relationship is fucked, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunymin/pseuds/Hunymin
Summary: “God, you’re so fucking boring!” Atsumu scoffed, unfolding his arms and pushing his hair back.Akaashi stiffened and chuckled. “And I thought we could be civil, wow!” he mumbled looking at the floor.“Hey,” Atsumu said to get the other's attention, “I’m going to be honest with you because no one else will,” he got closer to Akaashi, grabbed his chin, and forced eye contact.Akaashi held his breath as Atsumu spoke. “Any guy who says he’s interested in you beyond just fucking you, is full of shit.” His voice was quiet and full of venom, stinging Akaashi to the bone.----or Atsumu and Akaashi have a nasty breakup following an even nastier relationship. Bokuto helps his best friend in the aftermath.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	When the Day Comes

**Author's Note:**

> The tiktok audio this is based on is all I can think about so I wrote 2k words instead of doing my school work. enjoy :)   
> I'm so sorry Atsumu, but I needed a bad guy.

It’s not like this hasn’t happened before. The countless nights Bokuto had to pick up a trembling Akaashi from Atsumu’s apartment at 2am. The even larger amount of times Bokuto had to call Kuroo to come back him up, the taller always bringing Kenma in tow. It sucked for all of them to watch as Akaashi became even quieter and refused to listen to any of his friends. Until the couple literally tried to kill each other. 

Akaashi is currently rummaging through Atsumu’s large apartment, packing any stray clothes while Bokuto stands with his arms crossed in the doorway. Atsumu is visibly fuming in the opposite doorway across from Bokuto, he’s trying to intimidate the other volleyball player but it’s not working. Bokuto knows he bigger, stronger, faster, and worse, he’s willing to be kicked off his team by knocking his setter out cold. 

Bokuto tried to keep his composer, tried ‘accidentally’ sending volleyballs into the back of Atsumus head at full speed, to which he got scolded by Iwaizumi (but if the trainer knew what Atsumu was doing, he’d break his legs while helping him stretch). Everyone on the team knows not to let the two of them be around each other alone. They know better because Bokuto has already gotten written up for punching Miya, had to sit out on a game against the Adlers because he threatened to hit the other the first-night Akaashi called him sobbing at 4am with no place to go cause Atsumu kicked him out. So yeah Bokuto’s not scared of a man with piss colored hair. 

“Are you almost fucking done?” Atsumu asked rolling his eyes as Akaashi flinched, mumbling something under his breath about snowflakes. 

“Shut the fuck up! He’ll be done when he’s done, go watch porn or something.” Bokuto answered sending a glare the other’s way. 

Akaashi opened a few more drawers and a couple of cabinets before he glanced over at his ex-boyfriend before returning to Bokuto’s side. 

“You ready?” Bokuto asked softly. 

“Yeah, but can you give me a second?” Akaashi pleaded.

“I don’t know ‘Kaashi…” Bokuto didn’t like the idea of leaving them alone right now, he knew Atsumu would try something stupid and didn’t want him to hurt Akaashi more than he already has. 

“I’ll be okay, take my bags down to the car, I’ll be down in two minutes I promise.” the younger man handed his things off to Bokuto as the older huffed and turned around. 

“Two minutes tops or I will kick the door down,” Bokuto added grumbling all the way to the door. 

Taking a deep breath Akaashi turned around and walked over to where his ex was standing. They held eye contact shortly before Akaashi had to look away. 

“God, you’re so fucking boring!” Atsumu scoffed, unfolding his arms and pushing his hair back.

Akaashi stiffened and chuckled. “And I thought we could be civil, wow!” he mumbled looking at the floor. 

He didn’t really know why he wanted to say goodbye to Atsumu, maybe it’s because they spent two years together or maybe he felt like he should have done more, should have been better. All he knew was that something changed and everything went downhill. Akaashi couldn’t pinpoint when his boyfriend started to get mean, didn’t even know when he started calling into work to stay home to make sure everything was perfect so he would have one less thing to be yelled at about. It was a little and then it was too much.

Nights full of yelling and Akaashi seeing red, of Akaashi hitting Atsumu after being yelled at for hours. Nights were they would equally be broken and beaten. One time Atsumu had to tell his Team he got mugged because Akaashi hit him so hard he had bruises on his face. The only downside was that Bokuto actually knew what happened, how Atsumu tried to drown Akaashi in their bathroom sink. Bokuto laughed as the team fussed over their setter, making sure he was okay. It was all bullshit. 

He couldn’t count the amount times Kuroo had to stop Kenma from filing police reports against Akaashi’s will. Yet Akaashi still went back, always crawled into bed with Atsumu. 

“Hey,” Atsumu said to get the other’s attention, “I’m going to be honest with you because no one else will,” he got closer to Akaashi, grabbed his chin, and forced eye contact. 

Akaashi held his breath as Atsumu spoke. “Any guy who says he’s interested in you beyond just fucking you, is full of shit.” His voice was quiet and full of venom, stinging Akaashi to the bone. 

He let go of Akaashi’s face with a smirk and started to turn around, but before he could Akaashi grabbed his wrist. Something snapped inside of him at Atsumu trying to have the last word. He’s been so tired and angry for so long he doesn’t even know what to do. 

“Your dick is tiny and unsatisfying, don’t talk to me like you have any power over me anymore.” Then doing just as Atsumu did to him, Akaashi grabs his chin and looks deeply into the eyes of the other man. “Don’t think for a second that I wasn’t the best thing you could have imagined. I’m hot, smart, and funny. You’re just a dumbass who’s good at tossing a ball.”   
Akaashi squeezes a little harder, but not enough to leave a mark. “And I can’t fucking wait till everyone finds out just how much a douche you are. You thought hurting me would keep me silent, and for a while, it worked, but I am a ghost you do not want to have. I’ll visit you in your nightmares and while you sit on the fucking couch waiting for the world to end.” Akaashi let go roughly and glared even harder. “You smell like piss and taste like sewage water. Fuck you Atsumu.” 

He leaves the apartment after grabbing the most expensive bottle of wine they had and starts walking down the stairs. He hears loud stomping before Bokuto almost crashes into him as he basically sprints up the stairs. 

“Jesus fuck Akaashi, you scared me!” Bokuto exclaimed with his eyes blown wide, a hand clutching his chest. Akaashi smiled at his best friend and hugged him quickly before and starts down the stairs allowing Bokuto to follow after him. 

Once they got in the car Bokuto tried to lighten the mood. “Not to be rude but I assumed you would cry more than you did.” Akaashi laughed and punched his shoulder. 

“Hey ow! I’m driving! You don’t punch the driver Akaashi!” 

After that, Bokuto drove through Tokyo to his highrise apartment quietly, making sure to stop at a convenience store to get some of Akaashi’s favorite foods and drinks. Eventually, Kenma calls around 3am just as Bokuto starts driving away from the store. Kuroo can be heard yelling praise at Akaashi for “dumping his ass like grass”, Akaashi answers their questions quickly and tells Kenma not to worry and that he will visit in the morning. When they hang up neither of them say anything else till they are in the safety of Bokuto’s bedroom setting down Akaashi’s bags. 

“Okay pretty sure you know where everything is but, extra blankets are in the hallway closet. It gets kind of chilly but I’ll turn up the heat so you’re nice and warm.” Bokuto says, happily fussing over his best friend. “Oh!” he almost yells, “I bought new bathrobes, you have to use them after your shower, they are so soft and have the cutest owls on them!” He claps his hands and runs into the bathroom emerging with said items. 

“Thank you, Koutarou.” Akaashi says gently moving to hug the taller man tightly. 

“Ahh Keiji you can’t just say my name like that.” He replies, so thankful Akaashi is shorter and his room has dim lighting so no one can see him blush. 

“Then you can’t just say my name like that either.” 

“You said mine first!” Bokuto squawked, making them both laugh. 

They stood hugging for a while, probably- no definitely longer than they should have. Neither had any complaints though. Bokuto gently pet Akaashi’s hair and waited for the other to pull away first. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi raised his head from Bokuto’s chest to look him in the eyes. Bokuto hummed in response. 

“Can you stay with me tonight? I know you usually sleep on the couch, but please just tonight.” his voice was quiet and riddled with sleepiness, and Bokuto was a weak man. 

“Of course, ‘Kaashi.” he said with another gentle push through his hair. 

They got ready for bed and put on a movie to sleep to, The routine was familiar and foreign at the same time. They fumbled around as the execution settled in. Bokuto having to get up in four hours for team practice didn’t seem fair and Akaashi having to edit manga he had neglected for days didn’t feel right either. 

As they both snuggled up in the covers, Bokuto spoke up. “I’m thinking of quitting MSBY.” He said to the ceiling. He left the bed shift as Akaashi turned to face him. 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to rely on someone like that to toss to me.” Bokuto turned his head to meet Akasshi’s gaze. 

“You love your team,” Akaashi whispered

“I do, but it’s not worth it.” He smiled gently, twisting his body to face Akaashi’s 

Akaashi’s face scrunched up as he thought. “What about Hinata? He’ll be devastated to see you leave.” 

“But he’d be thrilled to have me as a rival.” 

Akaashi sighed, “Don’t quit MSBY just because of me, it’s not worth it.” he turned on his back. “MSBY was all you talked about after you graduated, don’t give up a dream because I got into a shitty relationship.”

“I’m not doing this for you,” Bokuto replied. “I hate going to practice every day knowing an abuser is our team’s setter, I know for a fact that Tomas and Barnes would beat the shit out of Atsumu if they knew. I also know that Hinata is thinking of playing for a different team after the Olympics. So really nothing’s keeping me there. I want to grow as a player and staying as a black jackel would only hold me back.” He sighed

It was silent for a while after, Bokuto thought Akaashi had fallen asleep till he heard a sniff. He glanced over at the other man and saw tears streaming down his face. He quickly sat up and scooted closer to hold Akaashi. 

“Keiji what’s wrong?” The concern is plastered on Bokuto’s face and it makes Akaashi feel so bad, he wishes he never got with Atsumu, never met Osamu, never even went with Bokuto to a team party two years ago. 

The older man starts to pet Akaashi’s head and gently rock him, sometimes singing to him softly. He never responds, he just cries till he falls asleep in Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto has always been a safe place for Akaashi. Safer than Atsumu ever was, even when things were really good. God, he wishes he would have dated Bokuto. 

Bokuto also wishes he would have dated Akaashi, because he knows the heartbreak could have been avoided if he was Akaashi’s boyfriend. But it’s too long too late, the past is too far behind and left too many pieces to try to figure out what would be best. 

They’ll figure it out, in the morning Bokuto makes breakfast before he leaves for training and make sure Akaashi knows he can stay for as long as he needs to. Kuroo talks Bokuto’s ear off about how he should have skipped practice, and yeah he probably should have, but Atsumu didn’t show and Akaashi was still at his apartment when he got back. 

Both of them adjust to living together quickly, moving around one another like they’ve done it for years. Sometimes Bokuto has to hold Akaashi as he cries and sometimes Akaashi has drag Bokuto into the shower on his bad days but they wouldn’t trade it for the world. And if their friends start to assume they are dating they don’t try to correct them, instead opting for embracing it and seeing where they’ll end up. Fate plays out in random and beautiful ways, they just have to wait till the day comes.


End file.
